


I Made It All, Duties Are Done. (God I'm feeling so proud)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: I Need Love [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Best Friends, Confessions, Everybody Lives, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Love Confessions, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill is Happy, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury is in love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family, Time Travel Fix-It, Women Being Awesome, Worried Natasha Romanov, blackhill freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Far from my dreams.Far from my home.I find myself.Just on my own.My solitude.Is bringing ease.Waiting for no one.Longing for peace.I made it all.Duties are done.Feeling so proud.Now that I'm gone.I am aware.To be part of the whole.That makes me calmORNatasha find peace.🙏🙏🙏🙏
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Maria Hill, pre Melina Vosrokoff/Nick Fury
Series: I Need Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533590
Kudos: 39





	I Made It All, Duties Are Done. (God I'm feeling so proud)

“Damn it." Maria sighed with frustration, running her fingers through her brown hair, she was writing a mission report on her computer, finishing the document. Her desk, a mess of documents and empty coffee cups. She saw the clock on the wall 10:15 pm. Shit, her back hurts, stretching the sore neck muscles, trying to relieve the tension of work. 

  
Maria didn't expect spend her night like this, but she loved. After the snap and five years officially dead, she learned to love the little things in life, even the bad. “Mission: Beirut, Lebanon. Agent Morse, Agent Hunter mission report. Successful mission. ”Maria kept the report on Stark's secure servers. 

Now continue with more paperwork, planning the next mission of the team. A bulgarian terrorist group in association with HYDRA, stole weapons and technology from the Triskelion's mess. In the documents a lot of intel (locations, surveillance, names of leaders, arms trafficking zones, bank transactions, associated groups and more.) Natasha as director of SHIELD pursued terrorist groups for years, mostly exterminating HYDRA agents. This was one of the incomplete missions after Nat’s death. 

Now, the mission was Maria’s work, more important. A promise. 

Take Natasha’s legacy and make it grow. Maria would make sure, the world will not forget Natasha Romanoff. 

_Hero, Avenger, Agent, Friend._

After Natasha died, Maria lived mourning, drowning in pain and whiskey. At the end she decided to honor her best friend and _(secret crush.)_ Then she decided to continue Natasha's legacy. Sharon and Maria directed SHIELD, taking Nat's job in their hands, developing Romanoff's incomplete projects. María also developed the A-force, a response group composed only for women. (A tribute to Natasha). Without leaving behind another project, the commander worked on Natasha's orphanages. Melina, Laura and Pepper joined Maria, the four women united. Black Widow foundation working with the ONU and Save the Children and many more associations in the world. All working together, joining forces with one purpose, trying to reunite children and teenagers with their parents, victims of the snap. And searching a new home for those little children who inevitably loose their parents. 

The universe bless Natasha Romanoff, and her big heart. The woman did not allow the world go to shit. The Black Widow, fought for children, broken families and dusted people. Maria thought, while working on the new mission, until the midnight, when she decided to take a break, she needs to stretch her legs, after working for hours. 

Maria needs caffeine to survive tonight. She went to the kitchen. 

She entered in the kitchen of the New Avenger’s facility, in search of coffee, reading Rocket Racoon e-mails. _(That raccoon is better at writing mission reports compared to SHIELD agents. Better than Barton)_

"Good evening, Agent Hill." The AI greeted cordially, "how can I help you today?" 

“Good night. Friday, I just need some coffee. ”The brunette said, rubbing her eyes, approaching the coffee machine. "Where are guys?"

“Mr. Stark left early this afternoon, today was Miss Morgan's dance recital. Mr. Wilson, Lang and Barnes went out to a bar in Brooklyn. Miss Maximoff, Belova and Van Dyne are at the theatre watching a movie. Dr. Banner in a video conference with Colonel Rhodes. Mrs. Vosrokoff went out with Nick Fury to a restaurant in Manhattan. ” 

Maria resisted the urge to laugh really hard. Nick Fury acting like a teenager in love, when Melina Vosrokoff entered in the room. Natasha would have to call Fury, daddy. That was funny. 

"And Natasha? ”Maria asked, drinking her coffee. “How is she.” 

  
"Miss Romanoff went for a walk." 

"A walk, where?" Said Maria with a frown. "She needs to rest, Friday."

* * *

  
_Five months ago._

Maria and Nick met with the Avengers, in the rubble of the destroyed facility. Clint gave her the tragic news about Natasha's fate. Wanda collapsed in Barton's arms crying. Maria's vision darkened, feeling her weak legs bend. The last thing she remembers before falling unconscious is the distant voices of Nick and Clint, calling her name. Was worse when Maria and Nick brought the bad news to Natasha's family. Melina cried in Fury's arms, not believing his words. Yelena just ran away, she needed to be alone. In the evening, Maria found the girl in Natasha's favorite restaurant. With red eyes, the girl seems to have cried all afternoon.

The next months, Maria experienced a roller coaster of emotions. She hated the frustration of not being there for Natasha, being her shield, her rock, being the kind face that Nat needs. Be the one who helps Natasha when she falls. Maria drown into sadness, whiskey and vodka, so angry for not being brave, and not telling Natasha about her feelings. She regret not telling her how she was the sun in the sky for Maria, how she almost kissed the redhead thousands times, when Nat was adorable. How Natasha brought comfort to her heart in those bad days, when Natasha would appear in her office with beer, tacos, and a distraction, when a mission went wrong. How Maria would ask for a date, but destiny got between them and separated them for months. Lazy mornings, sharing the bed, just enjoying the warmth of Natasha’s body. And her favorite moment, see Natasha play with Barton's children. Natasha spreading kisses across Nate's little face.

  
The new Avengers building was rebuilt three months later, Pepper asked for her help, keeping superheroes together. In the absence of a leader, _(Tony and Nat dead. Steve living his happy ending in the past, while the future is a fucking chaos. Selfish asshole.)_ Maria accepted work with Pepper again. Maybe work serve as a distraction to the horrible emptiness in her chest.

  
_Work, Eat, Sleep and more work._

_Repeat next day._

  
_That was her life._

At the sixth month, after the battle against Thanos, a great golden light fell from the sky. Maria and Nick worried about the new threat of alien invasion, sent the avengers to the place. 

"It's Natasha and Tony." The broken voices of Yelena, Carol and T’Challa, echoed at the Helicarrier's operations center. 

Natasha and Tony appeared unconscious, in a small town in southern Thailand. Maria wanted to jump and dance happily, hug Nick, but the possibility that they were both Skrulls, broke the dream.  
Pepper demanded, the two Avengers be moved at the facility. Stephen Strange, Banner, Helen Cho and Christine Palmer along with a group of elite doctors, would be prepared to receive them to face the emergency. Maria took a quinjet and flew to New York, passing Natasha's mother Melina along the way. The woman seemed happy, knowing that her daughter was alive. 

Melina and Maria went to Natasha's rooms. Maria needed to deceive herself and see Natasha with her own eyes, see her friend was breathing. 

Nick understood and put Natasha under Maria's watch. 

Helen and Christine Palmer took care of Natasha. Helen with a sad face said that Natasha's wounds so severe. 

Three shots of a strange alien weapon, three shots pierced the body, on the shoulder, stomach, a deadly shot in her heart. Broken ribs, broken legs, arms broken, spine dust, lungs collapsed. Maria and Melina heard the report from the doctors, Maria showing her cold side, just nodded, inside she wanted to cry, just hug Natasha. 

Melina and Maria comforted each other all day. 

"My daughter is a strong woman, Masha." Melina rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Natasha is going to overcome this, I can feel it, I know my girl." 

Maria also believes in Natasha. 

Melina left Maria to see Yelena and update the girl about her sister's condition. Before the young woman destroy the place. Yelena was difficult to handle the girl did not want to separate from her sister. Maria understood the young woman. Apparently Wanda was great reassuring the blonde. 

Maria is good at reading people, if she didn't know better, She'd say that both girls have romantic feelings for each other.

  
When they left Maria alone at night with Natasha unconscious. The commander cried, freeing all the emotions inside her. Maria spent the night whispering words of love and encouragement in Natasha's ear. 

At dawn, Helen and Christine would make visits to monitor Natasha's condition. In the morning, Wanda, Yelena and the others, make rounds to see the woman who saved their lives and the universe. Melina took care of her daughter, while Maria took a quick shower and ate an optimal breakfast, by order of Melina. 

Tony woke up 12 hours after, heavily sedated, the severe wounds on his body, his right arm burned. Bruce cleaned the wounds on his face, while Strange saw Tony's memories, while Stark entered and left the unconsciousness, fortunately, he was Tony Stark the real Tony and not a Skrull. Maria was gratefully surprised. 

Which means it was Natasha, her best friend, unconscious in bed. 

Bittersweet news. 

Strange had an idea to save Tony and Nat's life. The words of the wizard instilled hope in Maria. 

The reality stone. 

Shuri built a time machine in two days, T'Challa, Carol and Quill went in search of the stone. Two minutes later they returned to the present with the stone in their hands. Strange used the stone, to heal the wounded. Maria’s faith grew when she saw Strange heal Natasha’s wounds. Amazing that word describe Maria’s thoughts, when she see Natasha's blood and wounds disappear in seconds. Tony was next. Stephen said the reactions take time. 

Tony reacted first, the laughter of happiness from Pepper, Peter, Morgan, Happy and Rhodey filled the air.  
Maria smiled at heaven. 

Hours passed, Maria became impatient, until she saw Natasha wake up terrified, touching her chest, looking for her wounds with wide eyes. Maria took the readhead on her arms and reassured the stunned woman. She explained what happened, they were interrupted by a tearful Clint, followed by a happy Melina, Laura, Wanda, Yelena. 

Melina hugged her daughter, the whole family together, now hugged, cried and laughed all night. 

Just celebrating life. 

That night Maria promised, take care of Natasha with her life. 

  
But… 

  
Now… 

  
Maria was going to kick her ass. Natasha came back to life just a week ago. Fucking stubborn woman, she must rest. 

Melina, Wanda and she are in charge of Natasha, watching the woman, making sure she eats enough and sleeps properly. The first days was easy. Helen and Christine sedated the woman, which means Nat slept most part of the day. After healing the body, was really difficult to contain Natasha.  
Find her in the gym in the middle of the night, trying to work on SHIELD projects. Then Laura and Maria and Pepper saved the day, dragged Natasha to her room and give her a three-hour speech about keeping her ass out of work for the next five months. With the warning of exclude it indefinitely from activities as an agent and Avenger. 

The warning worked very well. 

Natasha spent time, talking with psychotherapists, reading books, practicing ballet at the gym without exceeding her limits, playing with Morgan and Nate. Making Yoga or cooking. 

* * *

"I said the same, but Agent Hill. You knows her." The AI responded. “Miss Romanoff is so stubborn, and told me she needed breathe. ” 

"Where is she?" ask Maria. 

"In the lake. Agent Hill. ” 

"You can turn off my office lights." Work can wait, Natasha is her priority. "And seal it, no one can enter without my authorization." 

"Of course. Agent Hill. ” 

"Thank you, Friday."

* * *

  
Natasha with a Clint's hoodie. Was silent, sitting on one of the benches near the lake. Maria couldn't help staring at her, just a few seconds, a lot of thoughts went through her head, she observed that perfect woman, making her feel what she was dreaming. Natasha become more than a friend. Maybe Maria should tell Natasha about her romantic feelings. No, it is not the right time. Shaking those thoughts out of her head.

Maria approached slowly. 

  
“Hey, what are you doing here, Nat?" She said, reaching into her leather jacket. 

"Hey… Maria." Natasha greeted the brunette. "Don't be mad, I just wanted to come here, get some air." Natasha paused and watched the gentle movement of the lake.

"I'm not mad, Nat." Maria laughed softly. "You need get some rest in your bed." 

"I'm fine, Maria." Natasha was silent for a moment, inhaled the cool night air. 

Maria knew something was wrong with Natasha. 

"Nat, can I ask you something?" The brunette sat next to Natasha. 

"Of course, Maria." The redhead nodded. 

Maria reached out and held Natasha's hand, intertwining her fingers. Her thumb caressed knuckles. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm fine, Maria." Natasha murmured with her characteristic crooked smile. "Don't worry about me." 

"Nightmares?" Maria ignored the woman's comment. She cares about this woman, no matter what. 

"Nope." 

Maria nodded, watching the water, listening to the insects sing in the dark of the night. “Would you mind telling me? only if you want. ” she returned her attention to Natasha's face. 

Natasha looked directly at their hands. 

“You can trust on me, Nat. You know that,” Maria whispered. “Just, if you want, you can talk to me. I’m here for you.” 

"I trust in you, Maria." Natasha smiled. "I just don't know where to start." 

"It’s about Vormir?" Maria's throat dried up. This was a painful talk. 

"Umm ... No ..." Natasha's eyes were still fixed on her hands. 

"It’s Clint?" Maria looked at her worriedly. 

No.” 

So?” 

"It's ... mmmm it's the soul realm." Natasha, bit her lip.

A few seconds passed in silence, Maria said nothing, just stroked Natasha's hand, giving her time.

“Five years ago. I lost you, I lost friends and my family. 

  
I lost my way. 

  
I worked really hard all those years. 

  
Then, Lang arrived and gave me hope.  
Then was the sacrifice in Vormir. It was an easy choice for me. 

  
When I woke up in the soul realm. ”Natasha began. “In that place, far from my dreams, Far from my home, far from my family, I found myself.  
Just on my own. In my solitude, it brought ease, waiting for no one, I find peace. 

  
It's crazy, I know. ”Natasha saw her directly at her eyes.  
Maria felt her eyes burn, with tears, a horrible lump in her throat drowning her voice. 

  
Natasha stroked her arm and continued. “But I made it all, Maria.  
Duties are done, families finally reunited. The world regained its shine. Dead people came back to life.  
And that makes me feel so proud. 

  
Now that I’m gone… when I died, I am aware, to be part of the whole.  
Like if my soul expands through the world, the universe, and live inside in you, in each human, animal, in each living being. 

  
I am part of the whole.   
That makes me calm, Deep in my soul.  
I love being alive Maria, this time I am in peace. I'm happy. 

  
I made the peaces with my inner enemy. 

  
Now there is no more fear oppressing my chest. 

I have nothing to lose. The red room girl find peace. I, Natasha, find peace, I feel free. I feel like a new woman, a woman in love with life.  
A woman in love with her best friend.  
A woman in love with you. ”Maria's eyes filled with tears, her heart racing furiously. Natasha laughing softly, came over to hug her, whispering words in her ear. “I have never been in a relationship. Being an assassin became a job, and I'm good at it. Maria, I love my job, not the killing part, just the helping part. I understand, with each death, thousands of people have a future. Now I understand, I never cared to build a life ”Natasha stroked her back, while hugging her tightly“ Now it's different, I want to try. I want a life.” 

"I Love You, Mia."

“You're an idiot… I'm glad you're well, Nat.”, Maria crying, withdrew from the hug, stroked Natasha's hair, seeing green eyes, she saw calm in them. Maria is happy for Natasha, and loves the butterflies in her stomach they fly free. More importantly, Natasha found peace. "I love you idiot." 

"Good to hear that. So ... Maria Hill, you want to go out with me. ”Natasha asked nervously. "On a date?" 

"Oh, God. Nat. ” Maria smiled. 

“Next Friday, 8 pm” 

Maria leaned down to kiss her, slowly with passion, cradling the redhead's face, trying so desperately to put her feelings. The kiss heated quickly. Natasha sucked her tongue and Maria groaned deliciously, running her hands through Nat’s red and blond hair, when she broke the kiss. "Its a date?" 

“Yeah, definitely a date, but first. You need some rest, we need some rest.” Maria sighed and stood up, Natasha followed her without letting go her hand, Maria kissed her again, short and sweet. "I love you, Nat." Natasha was happy, feeling the breath on her lips. But they were interrupted by Natasha's phone. 

A bright smile appear across Natasha's face, when she saw the message on her phone, Maria raised an eyebrow, Natasha looked at her, smiled with her face still flushed by the kiss. “My mother. She and Fury go to a concert on Broadway. " 

“Mmmm… I wonder.” Maria looking at the sky. “. What will you call Fury from this moment, Sir or Daddy? ”

  
They both laughed. 

“ Oh. Shut up, don't say that. ”Natasha laughed a little, kissing Maria“ My mother only dated Fury for being kind. And that would be weird, call my boss, dad. ”

"Yeah." Maria enjoyed the kiss, with eyes closed, she ran her hand over Natasha's heart. "Whatever you say, Nat."

"Your room?" Natasha nodded. The women, holding hands, walked through the gardens surrounding the facility. Listening the insects deep in the dark of the night. 

Once in bed, exhausted Natasha lay down, Maria borrowed a hoodie, joined Natasha, falling on the soft sheets, she moved to her side, put her head on Natasha's shoulder. Both staring at the ceiling in silence with intertwined bare legs, until Natasha began to emit small soft snoring. Maria saw her, sleep there so calmly, she caress the face, her red hair, she could feel her heart swell with happiness. Natasha is beautiful, her soul even more. Maria kissed her cheek, rested her hand on her heart, soon fell asleep shortly after, with Nat in her arms. 

Maria is in love with Natasha.

* * *

Friday night arrived, Maria returned to her apartment after a meeting with the world security council. She showered and dressed in a blue dress and white stilettos. Her free brown strands over her back. Knocked on the door and she checked her outfit one more time to make sure everything was perfect. 

Maria opened the door, there she was. Natasha with long red hair flowing over her shoulders, looking beautiful in a black dress with a high neck and long sleeves, beautiful red stilettos, shells with the red intense of her lips. 

"Hey, Mia." Natasha greeted her with a smile. 

"Hi, Nat." 

“You ready? "Natasha asked, taking the brunette's hand. 

"Always." Maria gave a little kiss on Natasha's lips, before disappearing down the hall. 

  
They talked during dinner, made jokes, remembered old times, talked about the future of SHIELD and Orphanages, more importantly they talked about their shared future, now as a couple. Maria received Natasha's affectionate smile, making Maria's heart warm every time the redhead smiled.

  
_Maria love every second._

_An exceptional night._

_And a bright future with a million possibilities of becoming a great love story._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shit.


End file.
